Story of Us Pokemon Love Story
by hellraiserphoenix
Summary: an eevee falls in love with a mightyena. she faces a great evil, and love rivals. will she win? please like and review.
1. Gigi the Eevee

Name: Gigi the Eevee**  
**

Level: 61**  
**

Friends: William the Mightyena, Keith the Buizel, Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Lux the Umbreon, Albert the Luxray, Ace the Absol, Stephen the Growlithe, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario**  
**

Moves: Shadow Ball, Attract, Quick Attack, Tackle, Dig, Iron Tail, Bite, Double Team, Protect, Take Down**  
**

Crush: William the Mightyena**  
**

Love Rival: Lore the Gothita

Other info: she lives with her cousins. her favorite colors are blue, purple, and gold. she also doesn't want to evolve.


	2. Gigi's Cousins

Name: Alyssa the Vaporeon  
Level: 68  
Friends: Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Lux the Umbreon, Halo the Chimchar, Keith the Buizel, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: Phoenix the Blaziken  
Love Rival: None  
Facts: One of Gigi's older cousins. Siblings are Bobby, Alyla, and Alina.  
Moves: Water Gun, Tackle, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump, Bite, Quick Attack

Name: Bobby the Leafeon  
Level: 67  
Friends: Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Lux the Umbreon, Halo the Chimchar, Keith the Buizel, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: None  
Love Rival: None  
Facts: One of Gigi's older cousins. Siblings are Alyssa, Alyla, and Alina.  
Moves: Leaf Blade, Aerial Ace, Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Giga Drain

Name: Alyla the Umbreon  
Level: 66  
Friends: Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Lux the Umbreon, Halo the Chimchar, Keith the Buizel, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: None  
Love Rival: None  
Facts: One of Gigi's older cousins. Siblings are Alyssa, Bobby, and Alina  
Moves: Shadow Ball, Tackle, Bite, Dark Pulse, Double Team, Quick Attack

Name: Alina the Glaceon  
Level: 65  
Friends: Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Lux the Umbreon, Halo the Chimchar, Keith the Buizel, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: None  
Love Rival: None  
Facts: One of Gigi's older cousins. Siblings are Alyssa, Bobby, and Alyla.  
Moves: Tackle, Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Double Team, Mirror Coat

Name: Albert the Jolteon  
Level: 68  
Friends: Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Lux the Umbreon, Halo the Chimchar, Keith the Buizel, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: None  
Love Rival: None  
Facts: One of Gigi's older cousins. Siblings are Ismael and Erica.  
Moves: Thunder Fang, Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Double Team, Tackle, Shadow Ball

Name: Ismael the Flareon  
Level: 67  
Friends: Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Lux the Umbreon, Halo the Chimchar, Keith the Buizel, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: None  
Love Rival: None  
Facts: One of Gigi's older cousins. Siblings are Albert and Erica.  
Moves: Double Team, Tackle, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Ember

Name: Erica the Espeon  
Level: 66  
Friends: Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Lux the Umbreon, Halo the Chimchar, Keith the Buizel, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: None  
Love Rival: None  
Facts: One of Gigi's older cousins. Siblings are Albert and Erica.  
Moves: Double Team, Tackle, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Swift, Pysbeam, Psychic, Confusion


	3. Phoenix the Blaziken

Name: Phoenix the Blaziken  
Level: 68  
Friends: Gigi the Eevee, Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Lux the Umbreon, Halo the Chimchar, Keith the Buizel, Alyssa the Vaporeon, Bobby the Leafeon, Alyla the Umbreon, Alina the Glaceon, Albert the Jolteon, Ismael the Flareon, Erica the Espeon, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: Alyssa the Vaporeon  
Love Rival: None  
Moves: Overheat, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Fire Spin, Quick Attack, Flamethrower


	4. Clover the Snivy

Name: Clover the Snivy  
Level: 57  
Friends: Gigi the Eevee, William the Mightyena, Keith the Buizel, Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Lux the Umbreon, Albert the Luxray, Ace the Absol, Stephen the Growlithe, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: Usher the Oshawott  
Love Rival: Sparks the Emolga  
Moves: Attract, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado


	5. Lux the Shiny Umbreon

Name: Lux the Shiny Umbreon  
Level: 58  
Friends: Gigi the Eevee, William the Mightyena, Keith the Buizel, Halo the Chimchar, Kiki the Togepi, Clover the Snivy, Ziva the Buneary, Usher the Oshawott, Albert the Luxray, Ace the Absol, Stephen the Growlithe, Phoenix the Blaziken, Angye the Plusle, Zoe the Pikachu, Jenny the Poochyena, Atem the Lucario  
Crush: Albert the Luxray  
Love Rival: Kassy the Skitty  
Moves: Shadow Ball, Tackle, Bite, Dark Pulse


End file.
